A Helping Claw
by Kingstriker
Summary: Usually searching for a good gang is easy for most mechs in Kaon. But for Bumblebee, it's a pain in the aft. When he and his best friend Breakaway discover a young Predaking in hiding. A bond will form that will result in unleashing a group of Predacons that Bumblebee and Breakaway will have to prove their loyalty too and return Predaking to his position as king of all Predacons.
1. Chapter 1: Start Searching

_**Hello everyone I am back once again! **__**I felt that my two old Transformers/Thomas crossover stories weren't that good. And so I'd thought I would re-write while adding the Beast Hunters element into it. **_

* * *

A Helping Claw

Chapter 1: Start Searching

Finally...it was time...time for a fresh new start. Bumblebee, now 6 years old, knew that morning he was going to try and ask his brother about being in his little youngling gang. Barricade, 7 years old, was his older brother who constantly hung around outside with his friends Brawl, Sideways, Blackout and Grindor. Barricade didn't like the fact that his friends hated Bumblebee for being a happy-go-lucky kid who was small, a bright color and happy all day long. They wanted tough, mean, feared and big mechs like themselves. Whenever Barricade wasn't around, the other mechlings took their chance to pick on Bee hoping to scare him away but nothing would work. This morning however, things were going to be different...he hoped. Bumblebee hopped out of bed and downstairs to see Barricade on the couch watching TV.

"Barricade, you think mabye you can talk to your friends about letting me join now?" Bee pleaded. "I mean you are the leader after all!"

"Bumblebee, they pick on you all the time, why would you want to hang around them when they are just going to do that?" Barricade asked.

"Because I know I'm tough and brave and can handle whatever they throw at me. For Primus sakes Barry I'm your brother!" Bee whined sitting next to his brother.

"I know, but the others don't care!" Barricade said.

Barricade loved Bumblebee to death but he knew it was too dangerous for Bumblebee to be around the other four. And while he would love to have Bumblebee join...he just couldn't. The two younglings sat on the couch in silence for awhile.

"Hey Bee, how come you and that flyer Breakaway haven't formed a gang?" Barricade asked.

"Well, there would only be two of us. Jazz, Mirage, Sideswipe and Knock Out already have enough people. I know the Dinobots or Insecticons wouldn't want us anywhere near them." Bee thought.

"Hmm, look, I'll try one last time to ask them...but I'm not promising anything!" Barricade gave in.

"Good, just let me know later!" Bee said leaving the house upset.

Barricade heavily vented and started flipping through channels. It was very easy to find a gang to enter in Kaon. Mainly the younglings found it easy. Normally the mechs and femmes were divided based on type of cybertronian. Breakaway may have been a seeker, but he's known Bumblebee for awhile now and he too had no gang to get in. He and Bee were very much alike in several ways like being young and always in a happy mood. The two hung around an old house nobody lived in anymore. Bumblebee luckily didn't live that far away from it. Breakaway was already there getting ready to comm. link Bee when he saw him running over.

"Bumblebee, I was just about to call you!" Breakaway said.

"Sorry if I'm late! I was talking to my brother about his gang again." Bee sighed.

"Dude, I don't think you have a chance...besides...if you did get in...what about me?" Breakaway asked with his icy blue optics getting bigger.

Bumblebee had to admit that Breakaway could make the cutest faces even with a muzzle covering his mouth.

"Breakaway, you'll always be my best friend alright? No way anything like a gang could keep us apart." Bee nudged his friend.

"Thanks Bee, so...what's the plan?" Breakaway asked eagerly.

"Hmm, we need to do something that's impressive." Bee thought.

"But who are we trying to impress?" Breakaway asked.

"Well, nobody really! But something we haven't done before." Bee said rubbing his chin.

Breakaway suddenly got an idea and he snapped his claws.

"I got it, why don't we surprise a few mechs from on top of buildings!" He suggested flittering his big wings.

"Not bad, let's do it!" Bee giggled.

Downtown, Bumblebee and Breakaway hid on the roof of a building spying on the people down below. Breakaway extended his sniper rifle and pointed it down at the sidewalk. He waited until someone got near. Breakaway fired and the shot made the mech jump back and fall on his aft. Bee and Breakaway giggled like mad.

"He so had it coming!" Breakaway laughed.

"I know, hey watch this!" Bee said.

He grabbed a brick and tossed at another mech who narrowly dodged it. As the mech looked up, Bee and Breakaway had scurried from view. Away from the ledge they were holding each other tightly laughing and rolling around.

"Oh man, that was awesome!" Bee said.

"I know, did you see his face?"

"Yeah, he looked like he was seeing a ghost."

"Ah, well that was fun and all, how about a flight?"

"Sure why not!"

Breakaway grabbed Bumblebee from behind and flew off not needing to transform. They flew all around Kaon admiring the sunny day and cheerful mechs walking around. They spent the rest of the day flying, shooting, wrestling and having a great time. When night hit, they decided to walk their way back to their own houses.

"Man, it's been a long day. I'm ready for recharge!" Bee yawned.

"Yeah me too, have you heard from Barricade?" Breakaway asked.

"No...I wonder why!" Bee said.

Breakaway never liked Barricade's gang and just wanted to pummel all of them for how they treated Bee. However he was a friend of Barricade and would protect Bumblebee when his brother wasn't around. As they rounded a corner, they heard a low growl from an alley.

"What was that?" Bumblebee whimerped as his doorwings lowered down.

Breakaway's wings lowered a bit but refused to show fear. He listened.

"I don't know Bee, but I think it's best that we stay away from whatever it is. Could be deadly!" Breakaway warned.

As they passed the alley, a pair of yellow eyes glowed in the darkness looking at the duo pass by. Once they reached Bumblebee's house, there was unfortunately Barricade's group talking in front of the door. Bee groaned.

"Oh here we go!" Bee vented.

"Want me to back you up?" Breakaway sneered clenching his claws into fists.

"Oh look, it's the little bug and his camouflaged bird!" Brawl teased with Sideways, Blackout and Grindor laughing.

"What did you just call me?" Breakaway snarled.

"Brawl!" Barricade groaned face-palming.

Bumblebee felt embarrased and Barricade could tell.

"It's the truth Barricade." Brawl scoffed.

"I'm guessing they still wouldn't allow to me enter huh?" Bumblebee sighed to his brother.

"No...I told you!" Barricade sighed.

"Ha-ha, and he never will. Just give up Bumblebee!" Blackout laughed.

"What a loser!" Grindor said.

"Tough luck bug!" Sideways said.

"DUMMY!" Brawl teased shoving Bee.

Breakaway angrily shoved Brawl into Sideways.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Breakaway snarled.

"HEY! DON'T SHOVE ME RUNT!" Brawl sneered.

"DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Breakaway yelled.

Before Brawl could respond, he was suddenly sucker-punched by Bumblebee who had to be held back by Barricade. The other three were shocked at what just happened while Brawl was speechless. Barricade brought Bumblebee inside the house with Breakaway in tow.

"Bumblebee calm down!" Barricade said.

"No, he's such an asshole!" Bee snarled.

"Yes he is sometimes, but fighting won't solve anything." Barricade said. "See, this is why it's too dangerous to be in this gang!"

"Why are you friends with people who hurt me?" Bee cried running to his room.

Barricade sighed and turned to Breakaway who looked hurt as well.

"Yeah Barricade, your so called "friends" pick on him all the time. Yet, you don't seem to stop them every time. You're the leader...FIX IT!" Breakaway snarled going to comfort Bumblebee.

Barricade looked down at the floor, he felt helpless. He wanted to scold Brawl but the others had decided to split for the night seemingly still in shock over Bumblebee's action. Upstairs, Breakaway comforted Bumblebee as they sat on his bed.

"You gonna be okay? That was a nice hit!" Breakaway said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. They're just a bunch of jerks. Mabye Barricade was right, I wouldn't last too long with them!" Bee said.

"We should just go out and find other people." Breakaway said.

"Yeah...I think you're right. It could be easy!" Bee shrugged.

"You're not mad at your brother are you?"

"A bit, I don't understand why he's still friends with those idiots." Bee sighed.

"I don't know...aren't those like his only friends?"

"Yeah...mabye that's why!" Bee realized. "Barricade never had many friends."

"And they seem to like him for who he is. We need to find people who like us for who we are." Breakaway said.

"Yeah...tomorrow we will start looking...but also...I would like to find out who that growling belonged to!"

"Probably one of those Predacons."

"Mabye..."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**_This chapter turned out okay but not fully how I was expecting it. But trust me this story should get better as it goes! And don't worry, Bumblebee won't stay mad with Barricade too long. _**

**_Randall: I'm back! Did ya miss me?_**

**_Me: Randall Boggs, it's been awhile!_**

**_Randall: Yes it has, told you I'd be back!_**

**_Me: Okay you were right! Yep, Randall Boggs is my guest again._**

**_Randall: Who were you expecting? That pink ball with arms and feet?_**

**_Kirby: HEY!_**

**_Randall: Whoops!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Close Encounters

Chapter 2: Close Encounters

Breakaway was allowed to stay with Bumblebee for the night knowing he needed some company. Bumblebee was worried about what Brawl was going to do the next time they met. Knowing Brawl, he would never let anything go. He laid on his berth but gave some room for Breakaway to sleep knowing those big wings could get in the way. Breakaway wasn't a heavy sleeper and could hear Bumblebee's whimpers.

"What's wrong Bee?" Breakaway asked.

"I'm just...worried about tomorrow." Bee said.

"Don't worry, Brawl and those other idiots won't hurt you as long as I'm around." Breakaway assured patting Bee's shoulder.

"Okay...I'll try and get some sleep!" Bumblebee nodded.

Before they had gone to recharge, Barricade had apologized to Bumblebee for not telling the others to leave before they started trouble. And Bumblebee was sorry for constantly asking him about joining. He knew he had made a mistake. It just wasn't the right gang for him. There had to be others. Far deep into the night, Bumblebee could hear the soft but miserable moans from a street over. It was coming from whoever they heard growling hours ago. He didn't want to bother bugging Breakaway so he went back to recharge. The next morning, Bumblebee was abruptly awakened by a wing to the face.

"Ow! Breakaway watch those wings!" Bumblebee groaned batting it away.

Breakaway let out a little giggle and smacked Bee again.

"Knock it off!" Bee warned.

Breakaway only giggled again. After a minute it seemed like he had stopped. Bumblebee was just about to try and sleep again when he felt a wing slap him in the face again.

"That's it flyboy!" Bee growled and grabbed Breakaway wings.

They both tumble to the ground wrestling all the way out of the room and down the stairs. Barricade hears the tumbling and goes to investigate. He laughs when he see them sparring. Barricade, very amused, went to sit on the couch and watch the battle. The two were throwing punches and kicks and Breakaway also used his claws. After a few minutes the two were on the ground and Breakaway easily pinned Bee down.

"Aw, no fair, you're bigger!" Bee pouted.

"Hey, size doesn't always matter you know!" Breakaway chuckled.

"Nice job you two!" Barricade clapped.

"I'm exhausted now, let's get some energon!" Bee laughed.

Later, Bumblebee and Breakaway were out walking again hoping not to walk into Brawl and the others. They had hoped to run into whatever was making all that noise.

"I don't think we'll find it. We only heard it at night...not during the day!" Bee shrugged.

"Be patient, we'll find it!" Breakaway assured.

"Mabye we should separate, then we can get more ground accomplished." Bee suggested.

"Good idea, I'll go this way, while you go that way!" Breakaway pointed ahead of Bee.

They nodded and split. Breakaway transforms and flies over the rooftops. Bumblebee decides not to transform and instead run around. He still didn't hear any sounds or see anybody. The neighborhood was strangely quiet. As Bumblebee rounded a bend, he suddenly ran straight into a mech knocking them both down. When Bee saw who it was he gapsed.

"Uh-oh!" Bee gulped.

Bumblebee had knocked down Brawl who was pissed. When he locked optics on Bee he growled.

"YOU! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" Brawl cracked his knuckles.

"Wait Brawl, can't we settle this some other way?" Bee pleaded backing up.

"NO! COME HERE!" Brawl lunged.

Bumblebee turned around and sprinted away with Brawl right behind him. Bumblebee couldn't find Breakaway anywhere and decided to run into the nearest alley he could. As he found one, Brawl caught up shoved him hard to the ground. Bumblebee quickly picked himself up and got in a fighting stance. Brawl chuckled.

"Hah, you really gonna fight me bug?" Brawl laughed knowing Bee stood no chance.

Bee hesitated and Brawl took advantage of this by charging him and pinning him against the wall. Bumblebee felt helpless as Brawl pulled back a fist. Suddenly, Brawl haulted when he heard a growl. It wasn't Breakaway, nor was it Barricade. Brawl began to look nervous and so did Bumblebee. Just then, a strange figure shot past them at the speed of light.

"What was that?" Bee asked.

"I don't know!" Brawl whimpered.

Suddenly, another flash of the figure made the two jump. Bumblebee looked around but saw nothing. That's when his vision is blocked and a loud clash of metal on metal was heard as Brawl goes flying out of the alley landing on the ground with a thud. Bumblebee could feel the swipe of large claws go by his chest and he jumps away.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Brawl yelled running away.

Bumblebee looked around again but didn't see the figure. The lighting of the alley seem to darken when the figure attacked. Bumblebee could hear breathing right behind him. He dared not look back as the figure lowered down to him with its yellow glowing eyes. Bumblebee knew he was being watched.

"Run!" The figure said.

Bumblebee screamed and bolted out of the alley like his aft was on fire. He could hear the figure roar in anger. Bumblebee eventually came to a hault when he ran into Breakaway who was looking for him.

"Bumblebee what happened?" Breakaway asked.

"BREAKAWAY WE GOT TO RUN! HE'S GOING TO GET ME!" Bee yelled.

"Who is?"

"THE GUY IN THAT ALLEY!"

Another angry roar could be heard and the duo raced down the street back to their hideout. Once there, Bee paced back and forth as he explained to Breakaway everything.

"And just as he was about to punch me, the figure knocked him out of the alley and then told me to run!" Bee finished explained.

"I see, are you okay?" Breakaway asked.

"I'm fine, just glad to be online." Bee sighed happily.

"Let's never do that again!"

"Agreed!"

But Bumblebee was curious. He still wanted to know who that was! Mabye someone who was misunderstood and needed help. He would have to try again...alone...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Ooh, Bee's going alone this time. Will he find out who is was? Will he be attacked? Find out soon!**_

_**Randall: Just the thought of it makes me shiver!**_

_**Me: I thought you weren't afraid of anything!**_

_**Randall: Yeah...about that!**_

_**Kirby: Poyo! (Translation: Wimp)**_

_**Randall: Shut up Kirby!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The King

Chapter 3: Meet The King

Later that night, Breakaway and Bumblebee parted ways and headed home. But Bumblebee remembered that he still wanted to check out that mech from earlier. Bumblebee grabbed an energon cube from the kitchen, placed it in his chest compartment and headed back out. He didn't want to be all alone at the house since Barricade was out. Bumblebee carefully made his way through the neighborhood hoping the mech would still be around. He finally found the alley and cautiously peered in. He didn't know wether he should call out or enter first.

"H-hello? Is anyone in here?" Bee quietly asked.

It was very dark and cold and Bee could feel he was being watched. He looked through the darkness. He heard hissing and rustling up ahead. Bumblebee's doorwings shuttered.

"Um, whoever you are, I'm the mech who you pretty much saved from the other mech...the tank! Uh...I just wanted to see you again...you know...mabye we can come to a compromise. I've heard you moaning and crying...mabye I could help!" Bumblebee said.

First he heard nothing...just silence...but after another minute.

"Go...away..." Came a groan of pain and anger.

"Why? I'm worried!" Bee said stepping closer towards the voice.

"No...don't come closer...ngh!" The mech seemed to cringe when he finished.

Bumblebee came ever closer until he stopped abruptly seeing the glowing yellow eyes staring lazers through his own. The mech growled seeing Bumblebee standing there. Bumblebee froze, he didn't know what to do now. He had finally found the source of the noises, but now he was facing the mech alone.

"Are you okay?" Bee asked.

"Why would it matter to you?" The mech snarled.

"Well, apparently you've been in pain!" Bee said.

Bumblebee cuts on his headlights but dims them till they are faint. This mech wasn't just some ordinary mech. It was a Predacon youngling. He looked at the Predacon's features. He looked severely beaten and tired. The Predacon stared at Bumblebee with his sharp teeth gritted and his large razor sharp claws extended. As Bumblebee examined more, he saw that there was dried energon splattered across his mouth and his right optic was faint and bruised. He plating was dented and scratched and covered with dry energon. He was venting heavily.

"It's none of your concern!" The Predacon snarled. "Leave me alone...I don't associate with non-Predacons." He said.

"I want to help, mabye get you better. What are you doing here?" Bee asked. "Predacons don't live around here."

"I was lost...for a whole slagging year. I was horrible at flying, and the other Predacons couldn't help me no matter what they did. They were also scared of me, mainly because of my beast mode. I felt alone and helpless. One day I was flying around with the others as best as I could. I lost control, and fell here damaging my wings. I was knocked out, but when I recovered, they were all gone!" The beast explained.

"You poor thing, listen I'm Bumblebee, the one from earlier. I want to help you, please let me help. I've never seen an actual Predacon before...it's pretty cool!" Bee said.

"And why would you help a Predacon...a mech that could tear you limb from limb?"

"Because I would help anyone in danger. No matter who they were! I'm not going to let you sit there another day without help!" Bee said in a serious tone.

The beast's optics seem to soften at that explanation. Bumblebee smiled behind his mouthplate and walked a bit closer. The Predacon didn't like people touching him and let out a little growl at first. He was very young like Bumblebee, Barricade and Breakaway...probably around 6 or 7 years old. Bumblebee was finally able to touch the beast's arm. The mech tensed but felt comfortable with someone around.

"What's your name?" Bee asked.

"Predaking!"

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you!"

Bumblebee found himself sitting next to Predaking against the cold wall. He then remembered the energon cube and took it out of his chest compartment. He sat it down next to Predaking who looked surprised.

"I had brought this, just in case." Bee said.

Predaking's optics didn't show in kind of fear or anger. For the first time in awhile, Predaking smiled and eagerly took the cube to drink. He hadn't had fresh energon in awhile. He'd usually have to steal it.

"You're going to be okay Predaking! Hopefully we can restore you to your old beastly self!" Bee assured.

"I hope so, thank you for caring!" Predaking said.

"My pleasure!"

Bee and Predaking sat in silence for awhile. Bumblebee wanted to strike up a conversation, but he could see Predaking was getting tired.

"Want me to stay with you tonight? Mabye we can get you repaired in the morning." Bee offered.

"I would like that!" Predaking nodded.

Both decided to recharge, but Bumblebee had began to think...

_"Predacons...mabye they would make good gang members." _Bee thought.

He'd have to get Predaking to meet Breakaway and Barricade tomorrow. Some point during the night, Predaking awoke to see Bumblebee resting peacefully beside him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Bee with his protecting instincts kicking in.

"Thank you!" Predaking whispered before going back to recharge.

The next morning, Bumblebee awoke to see Predaking holding him still. Bumblebee assumed he has gained Predaking's full trust. But now he had a young but large Predacons pinning him to the wall. He didn't know wether he should remove the arm or just stay put. This was a Predacon he was dealing with, one mistake and it's nothing but the Well of Allsparks for him. Suddenly, he recieves a call.

"Hey Bee, where are you?" Barricade asked.

"I found the source of all the noise. It's a Predacon named Predaking. Cool huh?"

"Dude, you can't stay with that thing! He'll kill you!"

"I gained his trust, I've been staying with him all night. I want you and Breakaway to meet him. He needs repairs."

"Oh...uh...I'll come over I guess. But I'll also get Breakaway. You better be sure about this Bee."

"I promise Barricade, I'm fine!"

When they eneded the call, Predaking had finally woken up. Though today he seemed happy.

"Hello Bumblebee, thank you again for staying with me!" Predaking said.

"I told you, things are going to change today." Bumblebee said.

"I'm excited, so I'm getting repaired first?" Predaking asked jumping up excitedly clenching his fists.

"Yep! My friend Shockwave will gladly fix you up!"

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Finally Predaking is geting fixed after a year of being damaged. How will the plot unfold more? Find out Soon!**_

_**Randall: Will there be betrayal?**_

_**Me: I doubt it!**_

_**Soundwave: Will I be in this?**_

_**Me: I don't know!**_

_**Soundwave: Aw man!**_

_**Shockwave: Hah, but I am!**_

_**Soundwave: Whatever! *Pouts***_


	4. Chapter 4: The Call

Chapter 4: The Call

Upon arriving to the alley, Barricade and Breakaway are speechless when they see the Predacon. Predaking was innocently laughing with Bumblebee over a joke he told. The two surprised mechs looked at each other making sure they were seeing this right. It was true, Bumblebee was laughing with a Predacon...A PREDACON!

"Uh...are we missing something?" Breakaway asked.

"Oh guys you're here! Predaking, this is my brother Barricade, and my best friend Breakaway." Bumblebee introduced.

"Uh...hi?" Breakaway and Barricade greeted nervously.

"Guys, he's not going to attack you, but he needs repairs! Look at him!" Bee said rubbing Predaking's shoulder.

"Oh you're right, but we'll have to sneak him to Shockwave's house. What will others think if they see him? They'll try to kill him!" Breakaway said.

"Yeah, hmm." Bee began to think.

"Why don't we just bring Shockwave here?" Barricade suggested.

"Nah, he can't just bring all of his tools here. It's better for Predaking to be on a berth. Come on!" Breakaway said.

With Predaking's strength decreased, Bumblebee and Breakaway carried Predaking to Shockwave's house while Barricade decided to go back home. Shockwave may have been young like the others but he was extremely smart and good with inventing and repairing. When his friends arrived with Predaking, Shockwave stumbled back not believing what he was seeing.

"Bumblebee? Breakaway? What's going on? Why do you have a Predacon?" Shockwave said not taking his optic off the beast.

"Predaking here needs repairing, especially his wings. Can you help him?" Bee asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'll see what I can do! Bring him over here."

The mechs went downstairs to the lab where Predaking was lightly placed on a berth and he began to adjust himself. He had never been on a berth before. It felt...smooth...cold, but smooth. He examined the lab, machines and tools were everywhere. He felt a little concerned. Especially since who was repairing him was a youngling like him and the others. Shockwave examined Predaking all over not only to check on his damages, but to experience his first Predacon sighting.

"You are truly a fasinating species!" Shockwave said stopping to face him.

"Uh...thank you?" Predaking asked not really knowing how to respond.

"Don't worry, Shockwave here will have you repaired and flying like a pro in no time!" Bee assured.

"It would be nice to fly again!" Predaking made a small smile.

"Yeah, and if you want, I can help out in teaching you everything about flying!" Breakaway offered twitching his wings.

"Sure, that would be nice." Predaking nodded.

While he was getting repaired, Breakaway pulled Bumblebee upstairs into the living room.

"You're lucky Bee, Predaking could've killed you overnight." Breakaway said.

"Aw, Predaking would never do that! Besides, he pretty much saved me yesterday. What we need to focus on is finding the other Predacons." Bee said.

"How? Their usual territory is far away from here!"

"I know, mabye somehow we can summon at least one here to get Predaking. This reminds me, mabye we could join a gang of Predacons. Think about it, if we gain complete trust from Predaking, who is in fact supposed to be the leader of his group hence the "King" in his name, then mabye he'd let us join in. We'd be the most popular people around Kaon!" Bee excitedly said.

"Bumblebee, you can't possibly believe that Predaking would let us join. We're not Predacons, we don't have sharp teeth or fangs, beast modes, you don't even have claws or wings!" Breakaway said pointing out his own claws and wings.

"True...but we'll just have to show them!" Bee said.

"I'm not trying to get mauled Bee!" Breakaway said.

"I thought you once told me you laugh in the face of danger, would fight any mech on Cybertron and would go on any deadly mission."

"Yeah, yeah I know, you got me!" Breakaway gave in.

"I'd knew you'd agree."

"But if I get my aft kicked because of this, we are going to have a problem!" Breakaway threatened poking Bee in the chest.

"Relax...I'm going to use Shockwave's computer to look up Predacon territories and lists of any still remaining." Bee said walking up to Shockwave's room.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Breakaway looked confused.

"Take that muzzle off and grow some fangs!" Bee joked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Breakaway chased Bumblebee upstairs.

About 2 hours later, Shockwave had fully repaired Predaking, cleaned off the energon stains and upgraded his wings. Shockwave stood back admiring his work. Predaking was smiling.

"Now try to transform." Shockwave said.

Predaking successfully did turning into a large dragon-like beast making Shockwave jump back nervously. Predaking quickly got the hint and transformed back to robot mode.

"Sorry if I scared you. It's why some of the other Predacons ran from me." Predaking sighed.

"How do you feel?" Shockwave asked.

"I feel better than ever before. No more pains and no more bruises. Thank you Shockwave, you've outdone yourself!" Predaking said.

Shockwave was excited to be complimented by a Predacon. He tried to hide is excitement and placed his arms behind his back.

"Why thank you Predaking. I hope you are able to fly better as well. Show those other Predacons you mean business!" Shockwave encouraged him.

"I will do my best!" Predaking said standing up and placing a large clawed hand on Shockwave's shoulder.

Just then they hear some rustling upstairs.

"What is going on?" Shockwave wondered.

The noise was coming from Shockwave's room.

"Ugh, what are they doing this time?" Shockwave face-palmed.

"This time?" Predaking cocked his helm to the side.

"Those two are always playing around no matter where they are at!" Shockwave groaned.

As he opened his door, he could see Breakaway pinning Bumblebee down and pulling his leg back. Bumblebee was begging for mercy.

"Alright you two, why are you tussling in my room?" Shockwave asked.

"No reason, hey Predaking you look awesome! Feeling better?' Bee asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to fly again." Predaking said. "We should go for a flight!"

"Sounds like a great idea, Breakaway you fly with him, I still need to use this computer. If Shockwave doesn't mind." Bee said giving Shockwave puppy-dog eyes.

"As long as you don't get a virus on it!" Shockwave sneered. "What are you looking up anyways?"

"Info on the current Predacon territories. Predaking needs to find his group. Hey King, you know any Predacons that we might be able to get in contact with to come over here? Some that are not afraid of you?" Bee asked.

"Well, uh...there is Rampage. That guy was like my right-hand man. Trust me, he's a little hard to be around at first, but after awhile he'll be a good friend. There are a few others I want to tell you guys about, but that can wait. Think you can get a fix on Rampage?" Predaking asked.

"I'll do my best!" Bee said.

Predaking and Breakaway flew off high into the sky so no one could see them. Predaking smiled as best as he could in beast mode.

"Having fun?" Breakaway asked.

Predaking purred as a response since he could not speak normal in beast mode. Predaking hadn't been in the air for a whole year. He mentally laughed as the winds streaked across his frame and his tail swayed from side to side nearly hitting the big wings of Breakaway.

"Hey watch the wings!" Breakaway warned.

Shockwave had fixed Predaking's comm link and planted a tracking device allowing any Predacon to reach his signal. This would work well if Bumblebee was able to get Rampage to track Predaking.

"Well, did you find him?" Shockwave asked leaning over Bumblebee with his curiosity increasing.

"Dude chill, I almost got a fix and...THERE!" Bee pointed to a small town.

The town was now abandoned and that's where some Predacons decided to hide around. It wasn't that far from Kaon, probably only a 1 or 2 hour trip if you're flying or driving.

"You actually going to call this guy? I mean, dude we're talking about Predacons...and a place that nobody uses anymore...it's dangerous." Shockwave grabbed his head in a panic.

"It's worth a shot, the least he'll probably do is get mad about talking with a non-predacon." Bee shrugged.

Instead of using a comm link, he instead decided to call from the computer. Bumblebee gulped once he obtained Rampage's number. He looked at Shockwave who felt like cowering in a corner as if he was about to be attacked. Bumblebee knew it was now or never. This was the only way to help Predaking. He called...

"Oh you're in the dog house now dude!" Shockwave said stepping back.

"Shh!" Bee grunted.

Suddenly, they heard a low growl.

"Who is this? How did you get my number?" The voice of Rampage was heard.

"Uh...hello Rampage, I'm Bumblebee, I believe I have some info that hopefully is important to you and your friends." Bumblebee calmly answered.

"And what kind of info would that be?" Rampage snarled.

"I found your leader Predaking...he told me you were his "right-hand man"?" Bumblebee smirked behind his mouthplate.

There was a moment of silence before Rampage spoke up.

"WHERE? YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING BUMBLEBEE! HOPEFULLY PREDAKING TOLD YOU WHAT I DO TO PEOPLE WHO LIE!" Rampage snarled.

"I am not lying, my friends helped him get fixed. In fact, he's flying with my best friend. If you want to see him, I'll send you his coordinates." Bee offered.

"Send them now, and when I get there, you better be telling the truth!" Rampage growled as Bumblebee sent them to him. "So he's been in Kaon this whole time?"

"Yeah, I don't think it's that far from where you are!"

"I'll be there soon, Rampage out!"

Many mechs believed Predacons lived in warehouses, in several canyons and even the Sea of Rust. But no, actually, even Predacons have their own houses. Rampage was sharing his house with Razorclaw, DarkSteel, Sky Lynx and a femme predacon named Ser-ket. They were all chilling out in the living room.

"Hey Rampage who was it?" Razorclaw asked.

"Guys, I believe I know where Predaking is!" Rampage said surprising the others.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**No everyone, Ser-ket is not an OC, she's a predacon from the "Rage of the Dinobots" comics. And I was able to see the "Predacons Rising" movie early and that's where DarkSteel and SkyLynx are from.**_

_**Randall: Let me guess, you're going to pair her up with Bumblebee like you did in "Insecticon Defiance" and "Insecticon Legacy"?**_

_**Me: ...mabye...**_

_**Randall: Of course!**_

_**Soundwave: I still want to be in it!**_

_**Shockwave: Patience Soundy!**_

_**Soundwave: Don't call me Soundy!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited

_**To my good friend Leonightis, that does sound like a good idea. But this story will be ending soon and I don't think there would be time to put them in since I'm already working on the last few chapters. Mabye on a later story! But thanks for the offer!**_

Chapter 5: Reunited

A couple of hours later, Bumblebee went by himself towards the same alley he found Predaking. It looked less dark and scary and more inviting...but still very messy. Bumblebee felt a chill go through his circuits as he felt someone nearbye. He had told Breakaway and Predaking to stay at the house so no one else could've been around. He finally heard hissing from the opening. Bumblebee braced himself as a figure appeared in the entrance staring at him. It looked like a Predacon, so mabye it was rampage. The mech was mainly red, a mouthplate over his mouth, sharp claws and a tiger head on his chest. The Predacon looked Bumblebee all over.

"Are you Bumblebee?" Rampage sneered.

"Yes, I'm assuming you're Rampage?" Bee said calmly.

"Yeah, and you still better be telling the truth. I was expecting you to be...bigger...or at least a dark color." Rampage sneered walking up to Bee.

Bumblebee could tell this Predacon was not to be messed with. His fear was rising each minute.

"I promise you Rampage, I'll show you Predaking." Bee said holding his hands up in defense.

"Good, I don't play around when it comes to Predaking. We thought he was dead, we were all depressed. Especially me, that guy was like my best friend. I'd fight, kill and offline for him!" Rampage began to back Bee up. "You got the wrong Predacon to mess with Bee, they don't call me Rampage for nothing!"

"I understand that, come on!" Bee said scooting away from Rampage and escorting him to his house.

Bumblebee was surprised that both of them were the same height. He never thought Predacon younglings could be so violent and scary. Once at his house, they stepped in and Rampage's optics widened once he saw Predaking sitting on the couch with Barricade and Breakaway. When Predaking saw Rampage he nearly fell off the couch.

"Predaking? Is that you?" Rampage asked in horror.

"RAMPAGE!" Predaking jumped off the couch and tackled Rampage hard to the ground.

Tackling was usually the Predacon version of greeting someone or joining a group. Both Predacons laughed and rolled around on the ground happy to see each other.

"I miss you guys!" Predaking smiled.

"So did we! I'm just glad you're alive!" Rampage said before turning to Bee. "It seems you were telling the truth!"

"Yeah, told you!" Bee scoffed.

"Go on Bee, now's your chance!" Breakaway said.

"Alright alright!" Bee pushed Breakaway away before heavily venting. "This is it! Go for it!"

Bumblebee walked over to Predaking with determination in his optics.

"Predaking, may I have a word with you?" Bee asked.

"Sure!" Predaking shrugged as they walked to a corner. "What's up?"

"You see, for the past few years, me and Breakaway have been looking for a gang to join. My brother already has one but his friends hate me. So as you can see it would never work out. However, I-er-we were wondering...uh..." Bee studdered making Predaking confused.

"Go on Bee, what is it?" Predaking said.

"Can me and Breakaway...join you guys?" Bee finally asked the big question.

Predaking's optics widened. He looked over to Rampage who was also shocked at the question. Barricade looked on with worry, Breakaway was shaking.

"Uh...well...you two did help restore me to my natural self. And you did help Rampage locate me. I must admit, you two have the bravery of a Predacon...and because of that...HELL YEAH YOU CAN!" Predaking yelled.

Bee and Breakaway couldn't contain their excitment and jumped for joy. Barricade smiled for his brother, finally, they had found themselves a group.

"You mean it?" Breakaway asked.

"Yep, don't you agree Rampage?" Predaking asked.

"Yeah, why not! What's the harm?" Rampage shrugged.

Bumblebee turned to Barricade.

"Barricade, I won't be gone forever, but just tell Brawl and the others that Bumblebee and Predaking are now Predacon members!" Bee said.

"I will, I want to see the looks on their faces." Barricade smirked. "Good luck Bumblebee, I hope to see you soon!"

"So do I!" Bee said.

"So guys, ready to meet the other?." Predaking asked.

"Heck yeah!" Both Bee and Breakaway say at the same time.

Predaking walked outside and transformed into his giant dragon mode. Bumblebee, Breakaway and Rampage hopped on top of him ready for the ride. While Breakaway could've flown himself, he didn't feel like it. Bumblebee turned back to Barricade to see that Shockwave had joined him.

"Look at him, he looks amazing. It brings a tear to my optic!" Shockwave sniffed.

Barricade chuckled and rolled his optics. Predaking finally took off high into the sky.

"So, will the others like us?" Bee asked.

"I'm sure they would! Though, hopefully right away!" Rampage chuckled.

Little did they know, Blackout and Grindor were flying around nearbye and were shocked to see Predaking.

"What is that thing?" Grindor asked.

"It's a Predacon, hey wait, what's a Predacon doing around here?" Blackout wondered.

That's when they see Bumblebee, Breakaway and Rampage sitting on top of him.

"It's those runts! But...they're actually friends with that beast?" Blackout said.

"Looks like it, we better tell the others!" Grindor said turning around and heading back to the streets of Kaon.

It was getting late and the group had finally arrived in the ghost town. Bumblebee and Breakaway looked around, not a bot in sight. But at least the environment looked somewhat friendly. Rampage's house was one of the nicer homes. And he was very wealthy.

"You got a nice place here Rampage!" Bee said.

"Thank you, I try to keep it clean. After all I share it with 4 others. Of course now it's 7 others!" Rampage groaned.

"I'm sorry Rampage, we won't be trouble!" Bee said.

"Sure, that's what Razorclaw, DarkSteel and SkyLynx said. Ugh, those idiots are always messing something up. At least Ser-ket has enough sense to stay out of trouble."

Bumblebee's curiousity increased when he said that name.

"Who's Ser-ket?" Bee asked.

"Possibly the nicest femme predacon you'll ever meet. But get on her bad side and it's like getting me mad." Rampage warned.

"Ooh, my type of women!" Bumblebee smirked.

"You think you would actually have a chance at her? You don't even know what she looks like!" Breakaway said.

"I know...but I don't care what she looks like. Predacon femmes are hot!" Bee said.

Outside the house, Razorclaw, Ser-ket, DarkSteel and SkyLynx were standing around waiting. During the ride, Rampage had informed them about Predaking's location and their new members. The other three were skeptical...mainly Ser-ket. They were however overjoyed to see Predaking after a whole year.

"PREDAKING YOU'RE BACK!"

"YOU'RE HERE!"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Predaking let the others off and transformed.

"Hello everyone. It's good to be back. I see nothing has really changed since my disappearance." Predaking said.

"Nope, we're still your high ranking Predacons!" Razorclaw saluted.

"Good, oh and these guys are my new friends Bumblebee and Breakaway. After they helped restore me, I decided to let them join us." Predaking announced.

The Predacons examined the two new mechs still not sure of Predaking's decision, but Ser-ket seemed to be thinking about something as she stared at Bumblebee who caught sight of this and stared back.

"Don't you think we have enough people?" Darksteel asked.

"Yeah, how can we trust them?" Skylnx sneered.

"Because I do, and you will get used to it!" Predaking snarled taking a step forward flexing his claws.

Both mechs jump back. They remembered the first time they attempted to fight Predaking for dominance and failed terribly. Predaking's upgrades made him look far more menacing and strong. Razorclaw chuckled at them receiving angry glares from the two.

"Now then, these two are officially part of our gang. Understand?" Predaking raised his voice.

"Yes sir!" They all said.

Predaking felt better having his status as "King of all Predacons" back. The news spreaded all over Cybertron and all the Predacons rejoiced. The rumors about Bumblebee and Breakaway were also spreaded with some Predacons agreeing while other opposed. But...it was Predaking's rule and they had to accept it. Upon walking into Rampage's house, they all decided to chill out, drink some energon and have fun. Razorclaw, DarkSteel and SkyLnx didn't talk with the newbies much but Ser-ket did. She found Bumblebee walking through a hallway and followed him.

"Nice house huh?" She purred.

Bumblebee jumped and turned to her. He tried to sound brave.

"Yes, It's very nice. Rampage found a lucky house." Bumblebee chuckled.

Bee finally got to get a good look at Ser-ket. She was a dragon-like Predacon and was as tall as him but had huge wings like Breakaway. Her long tail had a Siphon Claw on the tip. She was green, gold and had blue razor sharp claws. Bumblebee knew this was the perfect femme for him. And it seemed like Ser-ket was reading his mind.

"You seem...so interested!" Ser-ket purred.

"I...I-I-I just hope we can become friends!" Bee said nervously tapping his fingers together.

"Sure we can handsome!" Ser-ket said. "See you around."

Ser-ket walked away but letting her tail slide against Bee's chin. In his processor, Bumblebee was cheering and screaming for joy. Breakaway could sense that nearbye. He ran over.

"Bumblebee's got a girlfriend!" He teased.

"Be quiet!" Bee sneered.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Okay everyone, I can see two more chapters. This story wasn't going to be long anyways.**_

_**Randall: Aw, what happens next?**_

_**Me: You'll see, chill out!**_

_**Randall: But I want to know now!**_

_**Me: NO!**_

_**Shockwave: Can't you be patient?**_

_**Randall: NEVER!**_

_**Me: Ugh!**_

_**Kirby: POYO!**_

_**Shockwave: Yes Kirby...Poyo!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Loyalty

Chapter 6: Loyalty

Bumblebee and Breakaway realized that the Predacons often stayed up late...very late. They also learned a few more things about each member. Rampage's temper could only be calmed down by watching TV constantly and he never let anyone near the remote. Razorclaw always wanted to be leader when Predaking was not around but often got jealous when Predaking would put Ser-ket in charge. Ser-ket loved to fly and have peace and quiet. She rarely participated in any dumb scheme or activity with the others knowing they were going to get in trouble. DarkSteel and SkyLnx were the idiots of the group. They always argued, fought and got in fights with other Predacons. Bee and Breakaway felt it would take awhile to get used to them but they felt they had made the right choice. Right now, they and Ser-ket were sitting on the couch watching TV luckily being able to watch what they want since Rampage wasn't in the room.

"So...you two enjoying yourself?" Ser-ket asked.

"Yeah, hey where did Predaking go?" Bee asked.

"He went upstairs to rest for awhile!" Ser-ket said. "I'm guessing those idiots are upstairs talking about something too!"

"Heh, how do you put up with them?" Breakaway asked.

"It's easy, just stay out of the house most of the day." Ser-ket shrugged.

"Huh, so...are there other Predacons around here?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, many. They're just scattered all around this town." Ser-ket said.

Meanwhile, the others were talking upstairs...and it seemed to be escalating into an arguement.

"How can you get along so easily with those guys?" SkyLnx asked Rampage.

"Because they saved our leader!" Rampage sneered.

"ANYONE could have saved him. But we shouldn't be associating with non-Predacons!" SkyLnx said.

"Well Predaking did!" DarkSteel said.

"So? He had no choice!" SkyLnx snarled.

"What's wrong with you? You act like they are going to kill us!" DarkSteel sneered.

"Guys enough!" Rampage warned wanting to remind them that was his house.

"You're actually taking a liking to them?" SkyLnx was shocked.

"Yeah I am, and so have we!" DarkSteel snarled pointing to the other two. "Heck, Ser-ket looked like she was in love with that yellow and black kid.

Bumblebee and the others were getting very curious.

"Uh, I know it's Predacon business, but mabye I should check on them. It's sounds like a fight is about to happen. Mabye I can stop it!" Bumblebee said getting off the couch.

"You need me to go with you?" Breakaway asked.

"Nah!" Bee waved him off.

Bumblebee cautiously walked up the stairs to see the Predacons arguing. DarkSteel and SkyLnx arguining over trusting Bee and the others, and now Rampage and Razorclaw were arguing over who would've made a better leader when Predaking was missing. None of them had noticed Bumblebee yet and he was glad. Now he couldn't figure out which group to break up. But that's when he heard something he'd never though he would hear.

"WE DON'T NEED THEM! THEY'LL JUST GET IN OUR WAY!" SkyLnx growled.

Everyone present gasped when they finally notice Bumblebee standing right there. SkyLnx was at a lost for words. Rampage and Razorclaw were horrified. DarkSteel was angry and growled. Bumblebee had started to tear up from the comment.

"You really mean that?" Bee began to cry.

"No wait! I-"

"WAY TO GO DUMBASS!" DarkSteel snarled and punched his brother.

SkyLnx growled and ran at his brother and took a swing of his claws but missed when DarkSteel jumped away. Unfortunately, SkyLnx clawed Razorclaw who look shocked.

"OW! WHY YOU!" Razorclaw went to swipe at him but also missed and clawed Bumblebee.

"OH SHIT!" Razorclaw gasped.

"YOU IDIOT!" Rampage growled going in for a punch.

Razorclaw ducked and Rampage regretfully punched Bumblebee hard in the face. The impact send Bee down the stairs and into a wall. Breakaway and Ser-ket gasped at what just happened and this also woke up Predaking.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Breakaway ran over and hugged him.

Bumblebee had curled into a ball and he was shaking. Breakaway hugged him tightly like a protective mother. Ser-ket knelt down to comfort him as well. Suddenly, DarkSteel and SkyLnx came brawling down the stairs punching and clawing each other.

"THAT'S ENOUGH FUCKING AROUND!" Ser-ket raised her voice sending a vibe of shock to everyone's circuits.

"Bumblebee what happened?" Breakaway asked.

"I was...g-g-going to see what w-was going on. They were all arguing, and those two were talking about us. They hurt my feelings, then they started fighting. Razorclaw slashed my chest and Rampage punched me down the stairs." Bee explained.

As if on cue, the remaining two came downstairs. Breakaway quickly got up and rammed Rampage into a wall.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HURT HIM?" Breakaway snarled.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT ALRIGHT?" Rampage sneered shoving Breakaway away from him. "I was trying to hit Razorclaw!"

"LIKE YOU WOULD HAVE A CHANCE!" Razorclaw snarled from nearbye.

"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS!" Came a much more menacing voice.

Everyone turned to see Predaking standing by the stairs looking extrememly pissed off. The other Predacons lowered down in shame and fright. Predaking looked at everybody and was shocked to see Bumblebee crying. He gritted his teeth letting out a loud primal growl.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" Predaking snarled at the others, minus Ser-ket.

"They were all fighting and they injured Bee in the process." Breakaway sneered to the others.

Predaking clenched his fists and his optics glowed brighter.

"RAZORCLAW, RAMPAGE, STAY WITH BUMBLEBEE! SKYLNX, DARKSTEEL, OUT IN THE BACK WITH ME!" Predaking ordered extending his claws.

Both Predacons gulp as they walk slowly out the back of the house where Predaking proceeded to give them a harsh beating. Rampage and Razorclaw stayed with Bumblebee like they were told. Ser-ket and Breakaway were pissed.

"How could you?" Ser-ket bared her fangs.

"We're sorry, we didn't know he was that close!" Razorclaw sighed.

Breakaway grunted and continued to hug Bee who was hugging back tightly.

Rampage felt the most ashamed. He let his temper get in the way and look what had just happened. He had to do something...they all owed Bumblebee and Breakaway for restoring Predaking. Finally Bumblebee had finished wetting Breakaway's shoulders and he stood up.

"You okay?" Breakaway asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" Bee said before turning to the others.

Bumblebee could see they were extremely sorry for what they did.

"I knew you guys were only trying to protect me." Bumblebee sniffed.

"Yeah, we're really sorry. We didn't meant to hurt you!" Rampage said.

_"That is the calmest I've ever seen Rampage." _Ser-ket thought.

"Look, tension has been high around here, how about we just all head out and get some air!" Razorclaw suggested.

"Sure!" Rampage said. "Do you guys want to?"

"Yeah okay!" Bee said.

"I can do that!" Breakaway said. "Sorry for shoving you Rampage."

"Aw it's alright, come on let's go before Predaking gets back!" Rampage said nervously.

"Wait for me!" Ser-ket said as they headed out.

It was cold outside but that didn't bother the group. They began to talk about current events, jokes, and what they thought about other Predacons. Bumblebee was feeling a lot better. Meanwhile back in Kaon, Barricade and his gang had just gotten back from picking on mechs and throwing empty energon cubes at windows breaking them.

"Man that was some fun!" Sideways said.

"Tell me about it, and we made those mechs cry!" Blackout said.

"Heh, well, I guess that's enough for tonight!" Barricade sighed.

"Yeah, Brawl better get home early before the Predacon scares him!" Grindor teased.

"HEY! YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Brawl snarled turning to Grindor.

"OR WHAT?" Grindor roared getting in Brawl's face.

"GUYS ENOUGH! Ugh!" Barricade facepalmed.

Just as they left, Shockwave came over.

"Shockwave what are you doing out so late?" Barricade asked.

"Why are you?" Shockwave asked.

"Good point!"

"Has Bumblebee contacted you yet?" Shockwave asked.

"No, not yet! But I'm sure he's having a good time. Though I wonder when I can see him again." Barricade wondered.

"Dude, you should've went with him instead of hanging around that gang of yours. They've been nothing but trouble." Shockwave said sternly.

"I can't leave them, they're my friends!" Barricade said.

"Yeah, but Bumblebee is your brother. He looks up to you, and you ditch him every day for those guys who put him in harm's way." Shockwave said.

The others heard Shockwave since they had stopped and hid behind a house. Barricade sighed knowing Shockwave was right. He wanted to be a better brother...and he thought Bumblebee secretly disliked him. What was he going to do?

"You're right Shockwave, I have been a bad brother. But what can I do?" Barricade asked.

"Talk to him the next chance you get." Shockwave said.

"I promise I will!" Barricade nodded.

"Good, 'night 'Cade!" Shockwave said.

"Goodnight!" Barricade said walking into the house.

As Shockwave walked home, he couldn't help but feel he was being watched. As he turned around, he saw nobody. His next door neighbor Soundwave was just going into his house when he spotted his friend.

"Hello Soundwave, say, you don't see anyone nearbye do you?" Shockwave asked.

Soundwave shook his head.

"Oh...well, did you see my amazing work on the Predacon?" Shockwave asked.

Soundwave nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"I know, I heard that dumb tank was so scared he leaked transition fluid." Shockwave chuckled. "Aw well, goodnight Soundwave!"

Soundwave waved and went back inside not noticing four figures appearing nearbye. As Shockwave was about to open his door, he heard a yell.

"SHOCKWAVE!"

Shockwave turned around and saw Brawl, Sideways, Blackout and Grindor standing right in front of him. Shockwave was too surprised to say anything.

"Uh...hey guys! What's up?" Shockwave tried to talk to them.

"SO I'M A DUMB TANK AM I?" Brawl cracked his knuckles.

"Oh you did hear that." Shockwave rubbed the back of his head.

"We also heard you were the one who restored that Predacon!" Sideways snarled.

"I did, but he needed the help." Shockwave explained.

"SHOCKWAVE YOU SLAGGING GLITCH!" Brawl roared backing Shockwave up.

"Wait, guys wait, come on, take it easy!" Shockwave whimpered.

Brawl suddenly rammed a fist into Shockwave's helm hard enough to knock the mech down. Blackout and Grindor grabbed Shockwave and smashed him against his door denting it. Sideways kicked Shockwave in the chest smashing the glass on his chest.

"YOU'RE DEAD SHOCKWAVE! TOMORROW MORNING, WE'RE COMING BACK! AND YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR LITTLE AFT BEAT UNTIL YOU CAN BARELY FUNCTION! WE'LL BE BACK!" Brawl growled.

The group left leaving Shockwave sliding down to the ground on his aft whimpering.

"I could sure use those Predacons right now!" Shockwave whimpered.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Uh-oh, Shockwave is screwed! Will he get beaten up, or will he be saved. Stay tuned for the final chapter.**_

_**Randall: That's it? That's all you got to say?**_

_**Me: Yeah pretty much! **_

_**Randall: That's so weak!**_

_**Me: Hey, I can't think of a whole lot of stuff to say every time.**_

_**Randall: But...you're Kingstriker...**_

_**Me: And you're a jealous, criminally insane child napper who got kicked out of ROR.  
**_

_**Randall: Don't remind me.**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Change To Remember

Chapter 7: A Change to Remember

The gang had decided to head over to the local oil springs. It was one of the Predacon's favorite places to relax and enjoy themselves at night. There was a large hill that led to a drop into a large lake of oil. They all stood at the top of the hill at the edge, ready to dive into the lake.

"Alright who's first?" Breakaway asked.

"How about the first one to make the biggest splash wins?" Rampage challenged.

"You're on!" Bumblebee diving first.

Bumblebee falls 30 feet down into the lake with a big splash but Rampage only scoffed.

"You call that a splash, I'll show you a splash!" Rampage sneered jumping as well.

Bumblebee jumps out of the way as Rampage dives into the oil making a bigger splash.

"Ugh, lucky!" Bee grumbled.

"Jealous?" Rampage teased.

"Oh you are so asking for it!" Bee warned.

"What are you gonna do?" Rampage challenged getting onto dry land.

Bumblebee smirked and jumped out of the lake looking forward to a little sparring.

"I'm about to whoop your Predacon aft!" Bee responded.

"Bring it on!" Rampage flexed his claws.

Bumblebee and Rampage began to wrestle while the others decided to jump into the lake.

"I'm next!" Breakaway said excitedly and jumped.

Breakaway nearly screamed not realizing how deep the drop was. But luckily he made a splash with no problem. Razorclaw and Ser-ket jumped last while adding a few tricks to their jumps. The impact sent Breakaway flying out of the oil and onto the dry ground.

"Wow, nice moves guys!" Breakaway said getting back in the oil.

"Thanks, we practice!" Ser-ket said.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was holding his own pretty well against Rampage. But Rampage proved to be much tougher when he headlocks Bumblebee and flips him onto his back hard. Rampage pins Bee down and lifts his claws up.

"You better yield Bee!" Rampage warned.

"No problem, I give!" Bee raised his hands.

"Good choice! Bee, I'm impressed. You fought just like a Predacon!" Rampage said picking Bee up.

"Thanks, me and Barricade always sparred. So it helped keep my strength up." Bee said.

"Have you and Breakaway ever thought about reformatting into Predacons?" Rampage asked.

Bumblebee was surprised at the question. Changing himself to look...like them? Well, he was in a Predacon gang, mabye it would be best to look like one. After all, he and Breakaway were determined to stay in this gang no matter what. But...what would Barricade think?

"Well, I'd have to think it over. But why?"

"Think about it, you'll have enhanced strength and you would look cool. I'm not forcing you, but you never know, you may like it." Rampage asked.

"Well, I'll think about it. But...will I get to keep my tires?"

"Of course!"

"Oh okay, I'll talk to Breakaway about it later."

"You should go hang with Ser-ket, looks like you two may hit it off after all!"

"Yeah, good thinking!"

Bumblebee walked back towards the springs and stepped in seeing Ser-ket leaning back on the edge of a little wall gazing up at one of Cybertron's moons. Bumblebee slowly swam over to her.

"Um excuse me Ser-ket...you look lonely." Bee said.

"Oh I'm fine, but it was nice of you to check on me." Ser-ket turned to him smiling.

Bumblebee knew this was it. He had to make his move.

"You know Ser-ket, Rampage was talking to me about...changing into Predacons." Bee informed her.

"Really? Would you want to?" Ser-ket asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I love being around you guys. I really do, it's a new change for me and Breakaway. But what about my other friends in Kaon? My brother won't look at me the same way again, Shockwave will probably be disgusted...would do you think?" Bee asked desperate for an answer.

"Bumblebee, you must choose the way you want to live your life. Don't let others change it for you. I'm sure none of us would feel hurt if you two didn't change. And to be honest...I wouldn't care how you look..." Ser-ket said.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Bumblebee and Ser-ket were very close to each other now. Bee felt comfortable but at the same time unsure of what to do or say next.

"Um Ser-ket...I uh..." Bee studdered nervously knowing he was blowing his chance.

"Yes Bee?" Ser-ket purred.

"Well, even thought I've been in this gang for only a day, I seem to feel like...I really belong here, and we...should always stick together..." Bee said trying to go around what he wanted to really say.

Ser-ket could easily read his mind and let out a low purr.

"And by "We" you mean me and you right?" Ser-ket smirked.

Bumblebee was caught.

"Oh...well...aw who am I kidding. I've been wanting to tell how I feel but I was too embarrased!" Bee sighed in defeat.

"It's okay Bee, I'm actually glad you admitted it. I kinda been feeling the same way!" Ser-ket said.

"So...mabye we could..." Bumblebee flicked down his mouthplate and smiled hopefully.

Ser-ket bared her fangs eagerly and pulled Bumblebee into a kiss. After a few seconds they stopped.

"Well?" Ser-ket purred running her claws down his back.

"That was...amazing!" Bee said as his optics dimmed.

"Wanna do it again?"

"Primus yes!"

The two kissed again, much more deeper with their tongues wrestling. They didn't care if the others were watching...they just wanted to be with each other right now. Ser-ket's claws dug deep into Bee's back and Bee squeezed tightly on Ser-ket's wings. The others were actually watching far away proud of Bee.

"I knew it all along!" Breakaway said.

"Yeah, hey guys let's leave them alone!" Razorclaw nodded.

After a few more minutes, the two broke apart panting.

"Thank you Ser-ket for trusting me!" Bee said.

"No problem, mabye we should head back to the others!" Ser-ket suggested.

"Yeah...oh and Ser-ket...I...I love you!" Bee whispered.

"I love you too Bee!" Ser-ket giggled.

"And you know what, if I can convince Breakaway. Mabye we will make that change...it's for the better." Bee said.

"It's your choice Bee!" Ser-ket reminded him.

When they all got back to Rampage's house, Bee told Breakaway how he felt.

"Really, it seems so cool! But dangerous at the same time. How do you think the others in Kaon will feel?" Breakaway asked.

"To be honest Breakaway, I can care less what they think. Dude, if we become Predacons, we will be unstoppable. Trust me, this can be a new start for us! To live like kings. And since we just became best friends with the leader of the Predacons, we pretty much have a lot of power!" Bee explained.

"Well, okay...but don't you think the procedure will be painful?" Breakaway asked nervously.

"Well, mabye they'd let us keep most of our parts. Rampage said I could keep my wheels."

"Oh, by the way, how did it go with Ser-ket?"

"We finally kissed dude. I'm in!" Bee said.

"Alright Bee, now you're a man!" Breakaway said.

Once they got back to the house, Predaking was wondering where they had gone. He noticed Rampage and Razorclaw laughing about something and Ser-ket, Bumblebee and Breakaway were also talking about what they could do tomorrow.

"Guys it's getting very late!" Predaking sighed.

"Yeah sorry, so where are those slaggers at?" Razorclaw asked.

"They up in their rooms, heh, where have you guys been?" Predaking asked.

"Over at the oil springs, just getting to know each other a little more." Bee glanced at Ser-ket.

Predaking got the message and nodded. Bumblebee and Breakaway needed to talk to Predaking alone. They walked to a back room.

"Predaking...me and Breakaway have been thinking and...mabye it would be best, so we can fit in more, if we were turned into Predacons." Bee said.

"Are you sure? You'll be leaving your old life behind. Though you would indeed fit in more, you don't have to!" Predaking assured.

"We want to. After all, Brawl and his other scrap-heaps will never mess with us again." Breakaway said.

"Well...okay...I will take you to Divebomb in the morning, he's always wanted to work on mechs." Predaking said.

"Thank you! Now then, where should we recharge?" Bee wondered.

"I believe Rampage has a den upstairs you can sleep in." Predaking escorted them upstairs.

The den was pretty big and could fit both of him. Deep into the night, Predaking awoke not being able to sleep. It had been a long time since he slept at Rampage's house. He wasn't even that tired though. He decided to check up on Bumblebee and Breakaway. In the den, they were sleeping peacefully beside each other on the floor. Breakaway had an arm around Bee. Predaking smiled, though they were non-Predacons, they were able to be trusted. The next morning over in Kaon, Shockwave stayed in his room knowing Brawl and the others were going to beat him till his spark goes out. He needed to make a call. He couldn't call Soundwave since he was out for the moment.

"Mabye I can call Barricade!" Shockwave said grabbing his phone.

Barricade was watching TV when the phone rang.

"Hey Shockwave, what's wrong?"

"Barricade, your gang is coming over to pummel me. They told me so last night!"

"Why?"

"They heard me talking to you and Soundwave about restoring Predaking. You have to hide me!"

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you without me saying so."

"Thank you!"

Shockwave hung up but decided to stay in his room, scared for his life. Back over in the ghost town, Predaking, Bumblebee and Beakaway had arrived at Divebomb's house who was down in a lab of his own. It was similiar to Shockwave's lab.

"Aw Predaking, I heard you returned. And I'm guessing these guys are the ones who saved you?" Divebomb asked as they headed downstairs.

"Yep, and now they want to be Predacons. Think you can hook them up with a few modifications?" Predaking asked.

"Sure, on the house!" Divebomb said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" Bee said.

"No problem. Now let's see here!"

Divebomb began to examine Bee and Breakaway all over to see what could be changed. After making a little list he got to work. They laid down on a berth and were strapped to it.

"Now then, the procedure shouldn't take long. And I assure that you will feel a lot better. I promise!" Divebomb said.

Bumblebee and Breakaway nodded before being put into stasis. Bumblebee was able to keep his yellow and black paint job but some parts had to be replaced. His hands were taken off and were replaced with long black sharp claws. His feet were upgraded with clawed toes. Under his mouthplate, his teeth were replaced with sharper teeth and large fangs, but the mouthplate could still be placed over. Large black horns were added to the top of his head. Finally he was given added headlights. Divebomb injected some stable Synthen Energon turning Bee's optics into a dark blue.

"Predaking, I present to you...the Predacon Bumblebee...or Predabee!" Divebomb said proudly.

"Wow, he will like this when he's awake!" Predaking said.

Now it was Breakaway's turn. Breakaway's wings were given spikes and sharper edges. Breakaway had asked permission to keep his muzzle and painjob which Divebomb agreed. Horns were also added to his head and his claws were extended more. His feet became clawed and Synthen Energon was injected making his icy blue optics also turn darker.

"Heh, think Breakaway will like this?" Predaking asked.

"I'm sure he will!" Divebomb nodded.

It took only an hour for the two to get used to their new look. They were extremely pleased and were excited.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad!" Bee said.

"Okay you were right...give me a break!" Breakaway rolled his optics.

Suddenly, Bumblebee recieved a call from Barricade.

"Hey Barricade, you'll never believe what me and Breakaway did!"

"Bumblebee, I would be more than happy to know, but Shockwave's in trouble. Brawl, Sideways, Grindor and Blackout are heading over to Shockwave's house to kill him. They know about Predaking...he needs help, I can't stop them! I tried!"

"WHAT? THAT DAMN TANK! I'LL BE THERE!"

Bumblebee hung up and growled. His growl was much more primal now.

"What's wrong?" Breakaway asked.

"Those losers in Kaon are going to pummel Shockwave because he restored Predaking." Bee said.

"No! Not while I still function!" Predaking growled. "LET'S GO TAKE THEM OUT!"

In Kaon, Shockwave was keeping the doot shut when the gang had arrived.

"OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I BLAST IT!" Brawl threatened. "AIN'T NO USE HIDING SHOCKWAVE!"

Shockwave began to cry. All he did was help Predaking, why was that so wrong?

Brawl used all his strength to ram the door off the hindges and make Shockwave fall to the floor. Shockwave crawled back towards a wall.

"IT'S PAYBACK TIME RUNT!" Brawl snarled as he and other others advanced.

Shockwave braced for the beating when he heard a roar. They all turned to see Bumblebee and Breakaway. But they looked different.

"Whoa, Bee? Breakaway? What happened?" Shockwave asked.

"We're Predacons now!" Bee announced.

"Get used to it!" Breakaway said.

"You think just because you changed your look that means we will run away scared?" Brawl growled as he and others advanced on them.

"We're not alone!" Bee said.

Suddenly, Predaking, in beast mode landed with Ser-ket, Rampage, Razorclaw, Divebomb, DarkSteel and SkyLnx.

"Uh-oh!" Sideways whimpered.

"We should go!" Grindor said.

"Yeah...uh...like now!" Blackout said.

They attempted to escape but they were blocked by Bee and Breakaway.

"Why so soon?" Bee growled lowering is mouthplate revealing his sharp fangs.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The gang screamed.

Rampage, Razorclaw, Divebomb, SkyLnx and DarkSteel attacked the gang while the others helped up a terrified Shockwave.

"You okay?" Bee asked.

"Yes thank you...whoa...Bee...Breakaway...I can't believe it's you guys!" Shockwave said amazed.

"Yeah...trust us, the change was worth it." Breakaway assured.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you guys!" Shockwave hugged both of them.

Bumblebee could sense someone behind him...it wasn't Predaking or Ser-ket...it was Barricade.

"Bumblebee? Is that you?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah Barry, it's me! New and improved."

Barricade examined his brother...it was him...his brother...

"Bumblebee, you look great...you both do..." Barricade said.

"Aw, thanks!" Bee said.

"So I take it the gang is pretty nice?" Barricade said seeing the others walking over.

"Yeah...hey guys, this is my brother Barricade."

"S'up!" The Predacons said at the same time.

Brawl, Sideways, Grindor and Blackout laid on the ground severely damaged and broken everywhere. Barricade walked over to them and grabbed Brawl.

"Take your friends and leave. You're out of the gang!" Barricade snarled shoving Brawl away.

"And don't you ever come around here again!" Bumblebee added letting out a roar.

The four yelp before getting up and running away never to be seen again.

"So what are you going to do now Barry?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'll stick around here, after all, mabye Shockwave and Soundwave can join my newer gang." Barricade shrugged.

"Not a bad idea!" Bee said. "And I guess I'll be kicking it on back to Predacons."

"Take care Bee! Oh and...sorry for not being there for you all the time. I know I'm not a good brother."

"Barricade, you're the best brother ever. I love you and you're fine just the way you are. And I'll visit as much as I can, we're not that far away!"

"True, alright, it's a deal!"

Bumblebee and Breakaway nodded.

"Ugh, boring!" DarkSteel groaned.

"Can we go now?" SkyLnx asked.

Everyone turns to them angrily. Predaking growls and advances on them.

"Oh no!" The idiot brothers gulped.

Later...Bumblebee and Breakaway were back in the ghost town walking around.

"Think we made the right decision?' Breakaway asked.

"Yeah...and plus I get to spend more time with Ser-ket."

"Bumblebee and Ser-ket sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Breakaway teased.

"Oh it's on now!" Bumblebee sneered and chased his best friend.

"Can't you take a joke?" Breakaway laughed before Bumblebee tackled him.

_**The End...**_

* * *

_**Yeah, this story wasn't going to be too long. But this chapter was very long. Anyways that concludes "A Helpful Claw". I did feel that the ending was rushed a bit but I couldn't figure about a better ending. I wanted it to end funny. But I don't know if it was funny to you.**_

_**Randall: I enjoyed it! By the way, didn't you come up with another story to make besides the three you already mentioned?**_

_**Me: Yeah, I'll be working on it while I work on the others. It will be my first Monsters Inc. story that will be based on the Total Drama series.**_

_**Randall: Nice, of course I have to be in it!**_

_**Me: Of course you do!**_

_**Soundwave: YAY! I WAS IN THE STORY!**_

_**Shockwave: Now we don't have to hear you bitch about it!**_

_**Soundwave: *Growls***_


End file.
